


[podfic] Hers

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [38]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, No Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Praise Kink, kink dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He'd like to sit at her feet
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518684) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



****Title:** [Hers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3518684) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/profile)[ArwenLune](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Jupiter Ascending

 **Pairing:** Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise

 **Length:** 00:07:57

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/39%20\(JA\)%20_Hers_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
